The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display, and more particularly relates to a display device which is provided with a touch sensor.
There has been developed a liquid crystal display for use in lap-top personal computors or word-processors. For such liquid crystal displays, it will be convenient if the user can input information to the system through the display itself. This input method has already been available in case of CRTs. In the CRT of this type, a certain position is touched with a write pen whose tip is provided with a light sensor. In accordance with the timing of light reception at the tip, the touch position is detected. This structure, however, requires a somewhat complicated circuit increasing the production cost. Furthermore, this is not directly available for liquid crystal displays which utilize no scanning light.